


Soap Operas

by ShireBeast



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, M/M, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShireBeast/pseuds/ShireBeast
Summary: When Ravio waits all day to watch his favorite show, he has a major let down when it turns out to be a re-run. Luckily for him, his boyfriend has a way to cheer him up.Spicy RavioLi
Relationships: Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Soap Operas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I can't write Link without puns coming into play. It's a curse. (I also love making ravioli puns so it doesn't help.)

All was quiet in the tiny apartment as spring rains poured onto the streets outside. The smell of popcorn wafted into the air as Link opened the door and dropped his keys on the coffee table. Work was long, but he was finally home. He shook his umbrella and shrugged off his coat with a sigh.

“Mr. Hero, is that you?” came a teasing voice from the kitchenette.

Link rolled his eyes but found himself smiling. “Yes, Bunny boy, it’s me.”

A flourish of purple rushed from the other room as his roommate came to greet him. Still in his pajamas and night robe, Ravio clutched a bowl of fresh popcorn in his arms, a huge grin on his face. Link’s own smile faltered.

“It’s 6 o’clock and you’re still not dressed-…”

“ _Starlight Memories_ is on!” 

The blond scowled at being interrupted but Ravio didn’t seem to notice as he plopped himself on the old sofa unceremoniously. Grabbing the remote, he used it to pat the spot next to him and turned on the television. Link sighed and sat down, leaning back on the pillows and kicking off his shoes.

The two boys understood not a single word of Gerudo, yet every Wednesday night at 6:30 PM, Ravio would immerse himself in the melodrama that was _Starlight Memories:_ a soap opera from the far west deserts. Link seemed to be only there for the ride. And while not wanting to look up the translations or even bothering to turn on subtitles, the two somehow had a fairly decent understanding of the plot. They filled in the gaps with their own musings. Ravio took it a bit more seriously than Link, who seemed to only make poorly placed sand seal jokes over actual dialog. The puns only slowed when the Lorulean threatened to stop talking to him. Link asked him if he was ‘sealious’ about that and Ravio gave him an utterly unnatural hour of silence as an answer.

A saucy acoustic guitar riff accompanied the opening credits and Ravio snuggled closer to Link, nesting the bowl of popcorn between is his criss-crossed legs. 

“Twenty rupees says Shaillu will try to get with the bar owner,” Link mumbled as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

“What!? No way,” Ravio gasped, “Furosa is married! She wouldn’t try that with a _married woman_!”

The blond glanced at him, a smirk on his face. “That didn’t stop her with Calyban.”

The Lorulean grimaced. “I can’t believe you’d insult Furosa’s integrity by comparing her to that sleazy _Calyban_.”

Link gave a chuckle as Ravio leaned his head on his shoulder, the latter grumbling about the _audacity_ of some people.

“ _Sav’aaq, Deltan,_ ” a Gerudo voice said, causing Ravio to quiet his griping. The woman strolled across the scene to a disheveled yet pleased looking taller girl. Link furrowed his brow.

“Is this an old one?” He asked. 

Ravio was frowning.

“Yeah,” he grumbled, “From last season. These two aren’t even dating yet at this point.”

“Aw,” Link said, patting his roommate on the head, “Sorry that it’s a rerun. I wanted to see Tali come back in this new one, too.”

Ravio was quiet for a moment, lips pursed in thought.

“You okay, Bunny?” Link asked, one eye brow raised.

“I’ve been waiting all day for this.” 

Ravio’s voice was soft and weighted down with heavy disappointment. 

“Well, we’re still watching it, right?” Link tried.

“No,” Ravio grumbled, “I wanted the new one. This blows.”

Link looked down at the mess of black hair that was leaning on him. 

“We can watch something else, you know,” he tried again.

“I mean, I guess,” the other murmured, “It’s fine. Whatever.” 

Link rolled his eyes. Maybe it was a good thing for his boyfriend to take a break from the dramas. It seemed to be rubbing off on him.

“We could _do_ something else,” Link said. Then, with a spark of mischievous inspiration, added, “I could show you something else that blows.”

“Link, honey,” Ravio stated flatly, “if you make a hair dryer or a leaf blower pun, I swear…”

The Hylian chucked and nuzzled the Lorulean’s hair. He took the remote and switched the television off.

“No, Bunny.”

Before Ravio could farther implore, Link slid off the couch to his knees. He shuffled between his boyfriend’s legs and moved the bowl of popcorn to the floor next to him. Bewildered green eyes watched as the Hylian untied the loose knot that held up the Lorulean’s sweatpants. 

“Can I make you happy, Bunny?” Link cooed, a coy smile on his face as he looked up at Ravio with innocent eyes.

The latter’s face bloomed red, lips parted in shock. At a lost for words, he nodded dumbly. Link smirked and pulled at his pants’ hem. As the blond hummed, Ravio bit his lip and watched as his roommate pulled his boxers down. Link leaned forwards and kissed his already half-hard cock, smiling as he heard Ravio’s breath quicken.

“If you don’t want to watch TV,” the Hylian purred, “I can at least give you a different show to watch.”

Blue eyes gazed up at green as Link took him in his mouth, slowly running his tongue against his shaft as he moved down. The Lorulean covered his mouth with a hand, muffling a soft moan. Link closed his lips around him as he gently bobbed his head, his hand sneaking up to Ravio’s arm. Guiding him, Link pulled Rav’s hand down and placed it on his head, letting the Lorulean tangle his fingers into blond hair. Without anyway to stifle his noises, Ravio bit his lip and moaned.

Link hummed, earning a squeak from the other as the low vibrations shot through him. The Hylian placed both hands on Ravio’s knees and pushed himself down, fully taking his fully hardened cock in his mouth. Ravio whined as Link’s nose pressed against his lower stomach, those blue eyes still watching him with a dark, lustful gleam.

“F-fuck, Link,” he whispered, his fingers tugging against blond lock gently.

Link pulled back, his lips barely leaving the head before diving back down. Ravio’s grip on his hair tightened as he gasped. As the blond sucked and licked, the Lorulean mewled, keeping himself from bucking up against his boyfriend. One of Link’s hands dipped between his own legs and by the groans that he gave, Ravio knew what those fingers were up to.

“W-wait,” he stuttered, pulling Link back by his hair. 

The blond pulled off of him with a lewd pop, a trail of pre-cum and spit still attaching his lips to him like a thread. Ravio shuttered, steeling himself as those damn blue eyes gazed up at him half-lidded.

“You worked all day,” Ravio continued, gently brushing his hands across Link’s cheeks. “I should be the one doing this to you.”

Link chuckled breathlessly. “What ever you wish, Bunny.”

Ravio grinned. “Lay on your back for me.”

The blond nodded with a smirk. He fell back onto the floor, undoing his jeans as he did. Ravio slid off the sofa with him and pulled the pants completely off, tossing them to the side. Link sighed and smiled as Ravio kissed his inner thigh, the Lorulean’s eyes shut as he focused on his lover. When Rav’s fingers wiggled their way under Link’s boxers, the blond groaned, his own eyes fluttering shut.

“Are you really this wet from just sucking me off?” Ravio teased, tugging the boxers off and running his finger gently around Link’s clit.

“Sh-shut up,” the Hylian groaned, thrusting his hips up slightly.

“Why? I must say, I’m flattered, Mr. Hero.” 

Ravio giggled, leaning down to flick his tongue against the nub a few times. Link made a noise that could make a porn star blush. Already slick, Ravio had no trouble sliding two fingerings into the blond. As Link squirmed under him, he flattened his tongue to give long, lingering licks as he curled his digits inside. 

“Ah,” Link gasped, grinding his hips against Ravio’s mouth. “Yes, right there.”

Ravio hummed in acknowledgement, thrusting his fingers against that spot relentlessly as he suckled him. Link gave a broken cry, arching his back and lulling his head to the side. Green eyes glanced up, enjoying the way sweat dotted the blond’s face as he shivered and moaned. 

“Shit, Rav,” Link whimpered, “I-I’m gunna-…”

His voice cracked as he clamped around Ravio’s fingers. His head flew back and his mouth opened with a silent scream. The Lorulean smirked but did not slow, only pulling his tongue back as he watched his boyfriend shake in the thralls of his orgasm.

“Good?” He grinned as he flexed his fingers again, earning a beautiful wail.

Still trembling slightly, Link leered up at him, his lips lips parted and eyes hazy.

“Fuck me, Bunny.”

He didn’t have to be told twice and gently pulled his fingers back. He shifted to his knees and pushed Link’s legs apart, the latter hooking his ankles together and drawing him closer. He took the blond’s hands and pushed them to the ground, leaning down to kiss him. Link moaned against his lips as Ravio thrusted into him. The Hylian opened his mouth and his tongue found the other’s as their hips gained speed. Teeth bit the Lorulean’s lip as he found that sweet spot again. He pulled his mouth away, taking a moment to take in Link’s face.

Hot and red, Link’s cheeks were taught as he grinned up at him. His bangs were beginning to stick to his forehead with sweat and his eyes were having trouble staying open. Ravio leaned his weight down more and those blue eyes rolled back as Link groaned again. 

“Gods,” Ravio muttered, lips finding the blond’s neck. “You’re perfect.”

Under him, hips bucked. Link whimpered against his ear, his breath ragged and gasping. Ravio kissed his neck, his jaw, the soft skin of his cheek before deciding to nibble on his earlobe. 

“Perfect,” Ravio repeated, breath hot against Link’s ear. 

He gave a hard thrust to drive his point further. Link let out a wanton moan, fingers tightening around Ravio’s. 

“Link,” he gasped, close to reaching his limit. “I love you.”

Ravio’s hands were pulled away from the blond’s. Before he could think, Link’s palms were against his cheeks and wild blue eyes were staring straight into green. He was pulled into a kiss, hot and wet while Link’s legs quivered around his hips. Link’s body tensed again, his teeth finding Ravio’s lip as he came again. The fire within Ravio burned against his chest and stomach, begging for release. He pulled away, his lips still against Link’s.

“I-I’m about to-…”

“Good,” Link groaned, “Cum for me, Bunny.”

His legs locked tighter to keep Ravio from pulling away from him. With a few more thrusts, Ravio’s shoulders shuttered as his arms fought to kept his body above Link’s. The blond’s hands were still holding his face, the former grinning again.

“I love you, Ravio,” he whispered.

The Lorulean leaned his head down, choking out a broken whine that resembled Link’s name. The Hylian leaned his head back again, closing his eyes and moaning as Ravio finished inside of him. With a final thrust, Ravio let his arms give out, falling onto of Link. Breathing heavily, Link wrapped his arms around his lover, burying his face into his neck.

They stayed like that for what seemed like endless moments, the sweet fluttering of their hearts as the afterglow lulled their minds to peace. Ravio closed his eyes and listened to Link’s heartbeat. It was calming from its rapid beating and the blond took a deep breath. He let it out in a breathy laugh, running his hand across Ravio’s back.

“Rav?”

He gave a tired hum in response.

“I think I want next week’s to be a rerun, too.”

Ravio scoffed, not opening his eyes. 

“You better not be ‘sealious’ about that,” he muttered.

Link laughed and tightened his arms around Ravio’s body. As the Lorulean struggled to stay awake, a stray thought lingered in his mind.

_Maybe next week being a rerun wouldn’t be too bad…_

**Author's Note:**

> Me, posting Long Distance Annoyance: Wow my first fan fic in 10+ years! I love writing these two but I don't think I'll ever do anything real sexy...  
> Me now, posting a follow up smut one-shot for that very fic: Whoops.
> 
> Also: If anyone wants to use the Gerudo soap opera idea for anything- take it. I can't seem to make anything work with it ;-;


End file.
